cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavalltyr
Summary The Cavalltyri, Riddara, the Horsemen, are an ancient nation of horse breeders found in eastern Aastadyr. Due to a harsh climate and remote location, these peoples have retained a language and traditions of an earlier age. Cavalltyri are typically short and lean, with ruddy skin, and jet black hair. They are among the best mounted warriors in all of Cetemar. The Horsemen value integrity, courage, and endurance--because they live in a land that can tolerate little else. The Cavaltyr Plains have high winds, harsh summers and winters. The wilds blow so high and unexpectedly, that the Horsemen use no arrows. Wild grasses grow prolifically in the hard ground. There are almost no trees; and few food grains grow. The Cavalltyri survive by use of the horse: the Avvinden ("of the wind"). Avvinden are of average size, but incredible endurance, and adaptability. They can be used for war, haulage or transportation. The horse has a naturally long coat, but loses it in warmer climes. Most are black, but a few are blue, or rhone. The rarest, a white horse is considered cursed, "of the gods." No one may ride or touch one. History Origins Little is known of the origins of the Cavalltyr. They are thought to be one of the earliest Cete tribes to migrate from the oceans to land. Cavalltyrii speak of an ancient myth of a wine-dark sea; and of men driven from it by frost giants who crushed and drowned all who did not escape. The Cavalltyrii myth concludes with the appearance of a horse god who saves their people. Modern Era Cavalltyrii have stayed isolated until recently. They have had several wars with the Skarda Gobli to the west. And they have begun trading north to the Avag Khanate, exchanging horses for weapons. Society Cavalltyri society is egalitarian. Skill is respected over lineage or sex. Men and women are treated equally. They have no concept of marriage. Men and women choose their mate(s). Children are especially prized. A child is a child of the whole clan, to be protected and trained. The elderly are less prized. Older Horsemen who can no longer ride will often take the "Long Walk," wandering into the wilderness to never return. Cavalltyri have no concept of inheritance, either. Property reverts to the tribe upon death or banishment. Most Horsemen have 5-10 Avvinden for riding or war (but one is most prized), and 20 more Asyngwyn donkeys (for milk, cheese, or meat). An older Horseman may have five times as many. This has occasionally led a clan to drive out the elder, in order to acquire the horses. Ar-menn Clans The Horsemen divide into 12 Ar-menn (Year-Men). These ancient bands feud among themselves for grazing land and trade rights. Anyone within an Ar-menn may rule. Men and women may gather bands of herders and warriors to their side, with promise of treasure and conquest. The leader may be deposed either by vote, competition, or personal combat (varies among clans). To reduce the chance of slaughter and all-out war, the Ar-menn follow strict codes of conduct; the Daeg-Lau, or "Day Law." Laws #Only Two Ar-menn bands may ally together against another band. #No fighting may occur in the four gathering grounds. #The unarmed may not be slain. #There is no rape. #Fire or water may not be used as a weapon. #Only young blood and wife may call a second (children or wives may call a warrior to avenge them). #Feuds fall from father to son--no further. #The dead must be treated with honor (unmutilated; and returned to kin). #Children may not be harmed or stolen. #Killing without cause is considered dishonorable. #Warriors considered skilled if they can steal without killing. #Those outside of the Ar-menn are not subject to these laws. #Conflicts that lead to the theft of 50 horse, or death of 20 Horsemen, can be brought before the Daegtyd, a judiciary composed of the 12 bands. The Daegtyd is the final arbiter of all conflicts within the Cavalltyri lands. Differing conflicts must be resolved by unanimous consent (like war against a foreign nation), or a simple majority (most crimes between bands). Most conflicts are resolved by ritual conflict before the 12 chairs of the judges. Consequences for individual crimes can vary from band to band. Theft is treated lightly. Murder and assault usually end in trials by combat, or blood payment to the offended party. Oath Tattoos The most pernicious punishments tend to center on oath-breaking. The Cavalltyr have no written language per se. Some follow a system of sworn oath in front of a witness. Most prefer "bond-tattooing." Cavalltyr merchants prefer bond-tattooing for it shows prospective traders that their word is good. The tattooing is black line work, done in small, complex patterns. Each Ar-menn has a different pattern to describe: sale of goods, marriage, sworn allegiance, term of service, etc. An Ar-menn merchant also has a particular sygil to mark a promise. A Horseman who is good to their word will have tattoos covering arms, legs, torso, and up to the face. A Horseman who breaks an oath may expect to have a tattoo blacked out, burned or cut off. Repeated oath-breakers may lose digits, eventually appendages. This form of justice has unintended consequences. Accidental burning or maiming can be catastrophic to a Cavalltyri. He or she is perceived as a criminal--and is unable to hold status in their band. This is thought to have led to a hidden culture within the Horsemen. The White Riders Theses rare Horsemen live outside of the Daeg-Lau. They are called the White Riders (for many of them ride forbidden animals). Among them are cursed men, oath-breakers, bandits, those with disease or deformity, anyone rumored of fey blood, and sometimes elder men driven from their clans. A rarer few live as outlaws by choice (someone who wants to continue a feud over several generations). The White Riders have far different tattooing and codes of conduct. These outlaw Horsemen follow a different code, Nychtasnomos: "NN," "Law of Night" #Leave no trace, tell no tale, or your life is forfeit. #All treasure is shared by fhose who fought together. #Fight for gain, not for hate. #That said, vengeance ends when one wishes. #Do your own work--never send a second. #If a White Rider must kill a Brother, he shall do it before a witnessing Brother. #Kill by any means--but leave no trace. #A White Rider may not kill another Brother to collect his bounty. #Those outcast from an Ar-menn band may not be harmed for two fortnights. are watched to see if they are worthy or weak. #A White Rider has no kin or band, but the White Riders. #Tell lies to outsiders, and truth to your Brothers. #A White Rider will only join the Daegtyd seated in the 13th chair. (A rarity. There are only twelve chairs. Only in times of invasion or calamity has a chair ever been placed for the White Riders.) According to legend, since the Fall of the Elves, the Horsemen used to conduct massive invasions, plundering as far west as the Vin Mar. But as the Arenum Mares Desert grew, and nations of men formed in the forests, and Skarda Gobli became stronger, the mountain passes were closed. Religion, Rites, and Superstitions The Horsemen have a simple faith, that gods and nature are one in the same; and that the wild horse is the most beautiful example of this divinity. Men are the fallen ones, out of step with the gods around them. The complexity lies in their rites and rituals. Sages have written tomes on the Cavalltyri. And no one is certain if their studies are complete. There are twelve different calendars, one for each clan. On these calendars there are hundreds of blessed, forbidden, and holy days in which the Horseman may or may not do certain activities, like trade, travel, sex and war. Weapons and Warfare Cavalltyri still fight with bronze weapons. They prefer light lances, short swords, spears and throwing axes. Few own bows, because of the mercurial winds of the region. Most prefer slings and darts. The Horsemen wear leather armor, and use wicker shields bound in leather. They are also skilled with lassos, whips, and flails. Fighting amongst themselves, the Cavalltyri prefer raids or proxy combat to all-out war. Outsiders receive much harsher treatment. Cavalltyri are skilled at feigned retreat, pincers movements, flanking, and charges. They know the land, and can trap invaders in box canyons and sodden ground. Food The Horsemen live a dual existence as carnivores and vegetarians. Half the year, in the High Summer months, the Cavalltyri gather vast amounts of wild grain to fatten themselves and their livestock. Eating meat is forbidden during these months. The other half of the year, the Horsemen live off the fat and milk of their herds. As autumn and winter fall, the Cavalltyri turn to milk products: fresh, fermented, and made into cheeses of all forms. The Horsemen use their donkeys for milk and meat, as the harsh winter winds blow. Due to the monotony of their diet, the Cavalltyri treasure salt, spices, and honey.Category:Cultures Location The Cavalltyr live on the eastern and southern coastal plains of Aastadyr (so named the Cavalltyri Plains). Estimated Numbers The Cavalltyri are thought to number 100,000 souls. Known Towns The Cavalltyr have no true permanent settlements. However, they have four seasonal encampments that, when inhabited, hold a quarter of the population, with 10-20 times that in livestock. Lur Neguan This is the autumn encampment for the Horsemen. It is just south of Loch Lar. Lur Neguan is the most heavily fortified encampment, due to Gobli raids. Ona Tundar Ona Tundar, or Good Tundra, is the winter encampment of the Horsemen. It is located at the far western edge of Calvalltyr territory. The land is only good for a few months of the year. It either is too soggy for livestock to navigate, or too frozen for livestock to feed. Udan Laku Udan Laku is found in the northern end of the Calvalltyri Plains. It is located on near seasonal lakes that fill with the summer rains. Ukuilu Ukuilu could be considered the capitol of the Cavalltyri. However, it is only inhabited for three months a year. There are thousands of raised tent hills with gravel bases, carefully hidden cisterns, and waste streams capable of supporting 50,000 souls. Allies The Avag Khanate are the biggest buyers of Cavalltyri horses. They use their military power to ensure that no one cuts off the trade. Geistinglund are the primary sellers of Cavalltyri horses. The Geistinglunders serve as middlemen. They trade finished goods, spices, and salt to the Horsemen. The dwarves of Tordin Forge have a treaty of peace with the Horsemen; agreeing to support each other in battle against the Skarda Gobli. Foes The Skarda Gobli occasionally raid Cavalltyr lands for horses and slaves. The Cavalltyri despise them more for the fact they eat the horses, rather than use them. The necromancer Mage School, Ysgol Cam Entropia (found at the far northern border of Cavalltyr) is feared and hated by the Cavalltyri. The mages are reputed to rob graves and steal children. Finally, the men of Morfyl Rheich hold an ancient enmity with the Cavalltyri. The morfyl occasionally attack them when they venture out on the frozen southern ocean. Characters Grimma Hwitloc, the White-haired One Grimma is a leader among the White Rider outlaws. His hair turned white as a child, leading to his banishment. Grimma has held a burning hate for his clan ever since, taking special pride in stealing horses from them. Garrika, Reicha of the Five Spears Clan Garrika, is a renowned warrioress and leader. She has over 2,000 cavalry in her liege, often using them to raid smaller clans and threaten wealthier ones. Her secret desire is to become empress of all Cavalltyr, bring all the Horsemen under one banner, and retake all of eastern Astaadyr, from Morfyl Reich to the Khanate. Unfortunately, most of the Cavalltyri remain superstitious, bound in tradition, following the Old Ways. Rouin, Reich of the High Sun ClanCategory:Cultures Rouin is an elderly Horseman. Barely able to ride, he desperately fears being deposed; and being set out on the "Long Walk." His wealth in horses and spice is both a blessing and a curse. Rouin has been able to bribe his Horsemen to smash usurpers, but fears one of his many sons and daughters will finally succeed in driving him out. Comments "Pregnant women ride. The children ride alone by their fourth year. Grown men can ride a week, sleeping on their mounts. And old men dream to die, falling from the saddle." Writings of Effezius the Younger "My horse is my blood. My blood is his blood. He will carry me to death and glory." Wind Whipped on Grass, Skald of the Cavalltyr